Gone
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: I cant think of a summery so read it find out.   Warning: talk about a small charater death and my oc.


I dont own hetalia or any of the asian nations sadly..This MeiMei is China's twin not the human version in my "holy crap" story

* * *

><p>Gone. He was Just gone. Gone. Non-existent, departed, deceased, passed on, dead, finished. No matter what you call it. He was just gone. They all knew it. Nothing was going to bring him back. No one could believe it though. He is, no, was one of the powerful nations. No one like that could just disappear or die. Just yesterday he was at the meeting, his poker face not breaking, no matter what happened. It was just yesterday, that he was in the garden practicing with them. When they had found out, all of them tried to not cry.<p>

It was odd seeing all of the Asian nations like South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam and China all in the same place at the same time. Italy had burst out into tears, clutching at Germany's coat, saying something inaudible. All of them were frozen until they heard they doors slam from MeiMei running out of the G8 building.

Now all of the said Asian nations and other ones where in China's house because it was the biggest. All of them sat in the living room, some pacing the floor in disbelief.

Japan was dead and nothing could change that. One of their beloved brothers, Kiku Honda, was dead.

MeiMei sat on the cold stone bench, staring into the koi pond. Japan's fish was still there, pure white and swimming by itself. Just like Japan. All of them had a fish that China got when they were younger. Some of them had a tree planted when the pond couldn't fit all of the fast growing fish. Japan's fish had always been alone, like showing that even if he acted like he wasn't alone; he always will be in his heart. Mei always knew that but she always denied that it was true. It seemed like Japan will just pop out and say 'I tricked all of you! I can't believe you fell for it!' But Japan was never that type of person.

The fish was still here but he wasn't. Why should the fish live when he didn't? Mei went to reach for her knife but something stopped her. Somehow, for thousands of year that koi fish survived even if Kiku didn't like there was magic in this garden. Mei slowly walked toward the bamboo forest, wandering away form her home, from the protection. Kiku was always the one to be there for them, never showing it on his face, yet they all knew he loved all of them. He was an irreplaceable part of their family.

Something was in here, somehow she knew. A soft swish sound came from her right as she wandered deeper into the bamboo. A small boy carefully crept out, eyes wide as he looked at her.

"Bùyào hàipà, aru" MeiMei said to the kid, "Osorete inai," she said again, this time in Japanese, "Watashi wa yûjindesu. Watashinonamaeha MeiMeidesu." Gently, she picked up the boy and held him in front of her face. Big brown eyes looked curiously back at her, his head titled. He reached his small arms out, as if to give a hug.

"What's your name, aru?" She asked.

"I don't know." Mei's eyes widened at his voice. It sounded almost like Japan's before he left them.

"Hao. You're coming back with me, aru," quickly, she sprinted out of the bamboo, the boy gripping onto her for his life.

"Everyone! Look at who I found!" She placed the small boy of the floor for everyone to see. No one could believe there eyes.

"Who is that?" China looked at his sister.

"He's the new personification of Japan."

"Nihon...Is that my name?" The new Japan looked up at Mei and China.

"Yes, that is your name but your human name is Kyòryoku Honda. And this is your new family." Mei swept her arm over the astonished Asian nations.

"You're so kawaii!" Taiwan grabbed Kyòry in a hug, "I'm Taiwan!" Korea grabbed Japan from Taiwan's grasp.

"I'm South Korea, daze!" Taiwan slapped him on the head, causing both to start fighting.

"Hong Kong, nice to meet you." He then went to break up Taiwan and Korea who was now getting strangled buy the said girl nation.

"I'm China, aru. You'll be living with MeiMei and me until you can be your own nation." China held Kyòry in front of him, smiling.

The old Japan was gone but that didn't mean they couldn't live on with their lives as it was before.

_{Family are always there, No matter if they're in the foreground or the background}_

This was short but its decated to my uncle who died on jan 11.

Thank you family one day for being there and always suppostring you, no matter waht happens

Ur luckly to have them.

Adaoptive, foster, blood related or by law, family's family, no rescrtions at all.


End file.
